$\vec u = (-10,9)$ $\vec w = (4, 4)$ $3\vec w + \dfrac12\vec u= (~ $
Solution: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {3}\vec w + {\dfrac12}\vec u &= {3}(4,4) + {\dfrac12}(-10,9) \\\\\\\\ &= (12, 12) + (-5, 4.5) \\\\\\\\ &= (12+ (-5), 12+ 4.5) \\\\ &= (7, 16.5) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 7, 16.5 )$